Dangerous: Alaska
by PerseusJFAN1016
Summary: Percy is forced to become a god. He runs away and the Olympians try to track him down. Hermes has known the current whereabouts but doesn't tell the others. When the third war starts between only the gods, Zeus desperately tries to find Percy. There is only one place they haven't checked yet, Alaska. But will the long time away change him? Who are the new gods?
1. New God

Dangerous: Alaska

Disclaimer: I do not know any of the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

Author's Note: LID919 has suggested that I tone down his power... so I have decided to do just that. I am going to leave it up to you (people of fanfiction). I am going to post two versions of this story. One with him having more power and one with him having less. This one will be the one with more power and another one I will start writing will be one with him having less power. The other one should be posted in a few days at the most. I will call it, Forgotten not lost. It should have around the same plot line but of course the other one will be very different.

Thank you

-PerseusJFAN1016

POV: Percy

I stood in the throne room. All the Olympians were present.

"Nico DiAngelo, you will be made minor god of the dead." Zeus said and Nico was engulfed in a black light before sitting at his father's feet.

"Perseus Jackson, you are granted one wish from the gods but we would prefer if you joined us as the thirteenth Olympian." Zeus thundered from his throne.

"I am sorry my Lord but I can't accept."I replied bowing to all of them in respect. I knew it wouldn't be worth it, I wanted to pay someone back for helping me. "But I wish for Lord Hades to fill my spot as Olympian."

"Ah, I thought we might hit this point." Zeus mused and began chanting in ancient Greek. I caught only a few words. God, make, Perseus, new, Olympian. At first I didn't realised but when I felt the power that rushed into my body, I glared at them. I was glowing? Glowing a deep sea green. I looked to Poseidon and then Zeus they were both smiling at me. Well, Zeus was more sneering.

"You..." I began but clutched my heart. I was over came with pain and I dropped to the floor. I hastily stood back up and straightened my back.

"Behold the new Olympians, Lord Hades, Perseus, and Lady Hestia." He began but Hades cut him off when the new thrones appeared. Hades walked to a pitch black throne and sat down. His symbols appeared over him as the chair recognized him and they faded away.

I went to sit in a sea-green chair and I looked up. The symbol of Riptide showed as my weapon. There was a Pegasus, my animal. The words Tides, fresh-water, lakes, volcanoes, Alaska, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, heroes/demi-gods, loyalty, bravery, wind, metal crafting, immortality, gods, books, times, strength, mortals, swordsmanship, animals, demons, and dragons formed and everyone one gaped at me.

"Lord Perseus, god of Tides, fresh-water, lakes, volcanoes, Alaska, Camp-Half blood, Camp Jupiter, heroes/demi-gods, loyalty, bravery, wind, metal crafting, immortality, gods, books, times, strength, mortals, swordsmanship, animals, demons, and dragons." Zeus proclaimed, struggling to say all of my new titles. I was instantly aware of beings calling my name.

"Lord Perseus" they chanted over and over again. I clutched the side of my head in agony at the power of their voices and silently told them to be quiet. They fell silent immediately. All the gods looked at me in wonder and I projected my thoughts out to all of them.

"Sorry, it seems that a lot of my new subjects are calling me. Please continue." I thought out hard. I heard moans from some gods and goddesses and realised I nearly fried their brains with the strength of my thoughts. "Sorry about that, I need to get the hang of this." I thought way lighter. "I am still angry at you Zeus." I added rather harshly.

Zeus was staring at the ground and I knew he felt bad so I let him suffer a little before almost commanding him to continue.

"Annabeth Chase, you will be the goddess of Architecture, Planning, and minor goddess of wisdom, if you accept." Zeus muttered softly. I glared at him and he repeated it so everyone could hear and Annabeth smiled

"I would be honored to." She bowed. Zeus started chanting in Greek again and Annabeth glowed a dull grey before collapsing.

"What happened?" I exclaimed appalled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, all the weaker gods and goddesses will faint. That is usually how we determine the strength." Zeus replied perfectly calm, as if this happened every day.

It was time for all my friends.

Leo was god of Craft.

Jason was minor god of lightning and thunder.

Piper was minor goddess of charm speak.

Frank was made god of talking and sea horses.

Hazel was minor goddess of precious metals.

Travis and Connor stroll were made minor gods of Stealing (Travis) and Lying (Connor).

Clarisse was made minor goddess of battle.

Reyna was made minor goddess of war and revenge.

Out of all the new gods and goddesses none of them stayed fully conscious, during the transformation, although there were some worst cases than others. For example Frank completely passed out and Apollo had to heal him before we could continue.

And the rest of the camper who helped where made immortal like Artemis' hunters.

Did I mention since I am the god of immortality and gods, I need to give them each my blessing or else something bad will happen to them. Usually resulting in a death... or so says Athena. According to the books/scriptures if I don't give my blessing they will be forever cursed and they will never find peace, even after death.

I kind of liked this. This meant I could also take away godhood or immortality. This made me, the strongest god. Awesome! I heard chucking and realised that the other gods could still hear my thoughts. Zeus was frowning at the fact that I could overturn him but I wanted him to have the responsibility.

The fates walked in randomly and stopped before the gods and I.

"Perseus will not be affected by the ancient laws." They rasped together.

"WHAT?" yelled a surprised Zeus. "How can he not be affected?"

"He is too strong to hold back and he will have his own free will. Goodbye." They said and left... just like that.

So now I am also not affected by the ancient laws? Great this means I can be with the mortals often and I can do whatever I want. I conjured up a foot rest for Hades and I and we both relaxed into our chairs. He winked and I smiled in return. Zeus was outraged but couldn't do anything because he knew I would beat him.

"Dismissed" he muttered embarrassed.

All the gods and campers disbanded and I was brought to my new palace on Olympus. There was a going to be a party later but right now I needed to settle into my new life. Being a god was hard, as soon as the meeting finished my mind was bombard with questions. Most of them, coming, from the new things I was god of. I tried to answer every question but there were so many.

I never asked to be a god, let along an Olympian. So I hatched a plan. I would go to Alaska where no other god would go. I packed everything I needed and left a note, saying I was going to take a walk. I flashed to Alaska.

_Few hours later_

POV: Zeus

I hadn't heard from my nephew in a few hours now and I flashed to his palace. I found a note and immediately became suspicious. Poseidon and Hades flashed in next and were closely followed by the rest of the gods. Each of them took a turn reading the note while I tried to find out where he had gone.

"Iris, goddess of rainbows, please show me Perseus." I said throwing a drachma.

"I am sorry Zeus but I can't help you. Here is your drachma." And I drachma flew out into my hand.

"Why?" I asked bewildered... she almost never failed.

"I can't find him." a voice whispered.

There was an up rage and soon everyone was yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Silence, every please do not panic! I will check my domain and everyone else check your domains to see if he is there!" I yelled over the noise. Everyone nodded at me and checked. Not a single one had sensed him.

POV: Percy

After flashing here I found a thick piece of ice and began to build a fortress. In the end it was complete with one hundred and eight rooms, seventy three bathrooms, and ten living rooms and kitchens. After the fortress was built I made defenses around it to prevent wanders of reaching it.

I knew that the gods wouldn't be here for a long while so I finished and relaxed.

I was lonely after an hour so I brought people back from the dead and gave them godhood. I brought back Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Silena, Charles, my mom, Paul, Orion and Theseus.

Luke was god of sacrifice.

Zoe was minor goddess of hunting.

Bianca was minor goddess of the dead.

Silena was minor goddess of love.

Charles was minor god of forges.

My mom was the goddess of caring.

Paul was the minor god of teaching.

Orion was the minor god of waves.

Theseus was the minor god of lakes.

For years I was happy with everyone keeping me company.

POV: Zeus

It has been almost ten years now and we still haven't found him. I called a council meeting.

"I suppose no one has heard from Perseus?" I asked and all of them shook their head, except Hermes. "Hermes, do you know where Perseus is?"

"Yes, and for a long time now" He answered. Everyone gasped and started to strangle him before he vanished. Two lights appeared and I saw Nico minor god of the dead.


	2. Found

Dangerous: Alaska Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any other the Percy Jackson series, books, or characters.

A/N: Thanks, to candyland7, for introducing the idea that only Thalia and Nico know the whereabouts of Percy. But I still want Hermes to know about Percy... because. Just because, I thought it was only right.

Okay sorry for the confusion earlier. The sentences that were in brackets were from my official beta for this story. My new official beta is Level136Combat. Thank you Level136Combat for reading and correct my many mistakes.

All stories are back! NO more hiatus for any of them.

POV: Zeus

I was furious. For years we searched and Hermes knew about this the entire time. I was going to have a few words with my son. Speaking of which... Hermes appeared in front of the counsel, with Nico.

Hermes brought Nico before me. He bowed and I motioned for him to stand. (This line didn't sound that good before, so I took the liberty of changing it)

"Why have you brought me here my Lord?" he asked confused.

"I need the were abouts of Percy Jackson." I decided to get to the point quickly.

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you that." He replied calmly. I was sure my face was red by now. I wanted to blast him but Hera got off her throne and calmed me down.

"WHY?" I questioned rather loudly.

"Because Percy has asked me not too but you can try to ask some of them." He sneered looking at someone.

"WHAT? Who knows about my nephew's whereabouts?" I thundered while I drew my lightning bolt.

"I do father." Thalia said while raising her hand.

"Thalia, where is he?" I questioned sitting down. She stole a quick glance at Nico and took a deep breath before answering

"Right now I do not know. But I do know he is somewhere in Alaska, his domain."

This was bad, I knew in Alaska that the gods where weaker. This was going to be bad unless we all came.

"Olympians, prepare yourselves, we are going to Alaska. Thalia and Nico, you will come as well to show us where he was last." And I flashed out of there with a clap of thunder.

A few hours later...

All of the Olympians were outside the throne room. Nico and Thalia where ready with the essentials and extra. Nico had brought rifles and other weapons to fight off monsters with. Thalia brought extra ammunition for the guns.

"Alright, we can show you him. When he contacted us we asked where he is staying and he told us he is still where he was last." Thalia grumbled.

"Thank you, daughter. You have done Olympus a great favour."I responded and grabbed both her and Nico. I transported us to Alaska and they pointed us towards barren land.

"He is right at the end, next to the forest there. Good luck." She grinned. "We'll give you a head start."

I rolled my eyes and laughed grimly. As if she a demi-god could beat the other gods and I. I clapped y hands and willed myself to be transported to his house. The familiar feeling didn't come and I opened my eyes. I was still where I was, I looked around it seems the other Olympians were in the same situation.

My daughter and nephew were nowhere to be found. Strange.

"Athena, why won't our powers work?" I questioned her and for once she didn't have an answer.

"I am not sure. I think it is because this is not part of the god's land (I'd use domain, not land)." She said uncertainly. Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo started to walk there. I guess I have no other choice but to walk on foot.

We were about half way there when a load of spikes shot at us. What the heck? I ducked and so did the others.

I continued walking, although this time carefully. We slowly got closer and closer, now I was able to see what must be his house. I continued but didn't notice the trap under my foot. I was suddenly hoisted up in the air by my foot. I looked around, upside down. All the Olympians were in the same state as I was. Suddenly a bell rung out and continued to ring.

I saw in the distance someone running out of the house. He disappeared in a flash and was suddenly standing right in front of me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here. The king of the gods and the Olympians." He smirked.

"Why can you use your powers?" I snarled.

"Don't you remember this is my domain. You are lucky I don't kill you now." He mused.

"You can't! Gods can't die!" I tried to comfort myself.

"Well, the exception is in Alaska, this is not your domain."Perseus sneered, that was when a large, dark, and toothy creature appeared from behind him. It come and opened its mouth. I thought the monster was trying to kill Perseus so I tried to warn him.

"Behind you, Perseus!" I struggled to get out and help him.

"Zeus, did you not pay any attention? I am also the gods of dragons and Death is a dragon. My dragon, to be more exact, he serves me and only me. Death cut them down." He said ruefully.

The dragon growled and released the bounds, but we fell on our heads. I glared at Perseus but didn't say or do anything. Poseidon attempted to get closer to Perseus but he was chased back, by Death.

"Perseus, isn't Death a legendary Black-Blue Royal dragon? They aren't supposed to be alive anymore." Athena said.

"Thank you for realising, Athena. Death is indeed from an extinct dragon breed. But his breed is only thought of to be extinct. To be truthful he is the last of his kind." Perseus replied.

I gulped and looked back to get a clear view of the dragon. It was a dark but beautiful blue. The scales were huge. The smallest one was about the size of Perseus' head, when in human form. While the largest one, was about the size of Perseus' entire body when he is sixteen feet. Death's claws and teeth were razor sharp from the look of it. It's muzzle was pulled back in a snarl and its entire body tense.

"But-t-t the Legendary Black-Blue Royal dragons are extinct. I searched for eons for them." I said stubbornly. Ignoring the sixty foot dragon in front of me.

"It is obviously not extinct if one is right in front of you." Perseus simply stated. "Come, all of you. You may stay in my house for the time being." He motioned to Death. Death creeped closer and I backed away. "Do not run. He will only carry you to my house to avoid triggering anymore traps." Perseus told us and vanished.

I took one look at Death and prayed to my mother, Rhea. It grabbed us and swung a few on its back while others were held in its claws. Unfortunately I was in Death's claws along with Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hera.

I closed my eyes while we were flying and only opened them when we descended. For once in my entire life I was glad to see the ground. When I was release I kissed the soil in front of me.

"Oh mother Rhea, thank you!" I exclaimed happy to be alive. Death snorted but didn't move. Perseus exited the mansion. He was flanked by Nico and Thalia.

"How did you two get here quicker than us?" I asked

"Well it is simple. Percy allows us to use our powers here so we could flash into his house. While you can't because he didn't allow you to." Nico shrugged.

I grumbled but didn't say anything. Percy led us into his mansion. On one side of his mansion there was a temple... weird. But on the other side therewas a stable. I guess for pegasi and horses. Poseidon smiled when he saw this and started to have a conversation with a horse that had just appeared. I rolled my eyes and continued inside the house.

The walls were covered with pictures of horses, pegasi, dragons, etc. I passed by the grand stairwell. Wow, I have to admit Poseidon's son has good taste.

"Why did you leave?" I asked him hesitantly.

"I left because after the war I couldn't stand myself. All those people who died... just because of me. You see, I can't live with myself. It was my fault all those people died. I was supposed to save them, and I didn't. I let the world down." Percy bowed his head in anger.

"No, you didn't Percy. You saved just as many people." I argued back. I didn't know what I was doing, I guess all those years of war finally changed my point of view.

"Shut up! No, you are wrong I failed the world." He growled and swiftly continued on, leaving all of us jogging to catch up.

I entered the room, painted gold. The room had twelve thrones in the front and each chair was decorated differently.

Eleven figures flashed in.


	3. Rewrite

Sorry I know you all waited for this but I am currently in the process or re writing this story as to make it better. It seemed to me that I made Percy way to powerful and way too out of character. So I have altered the events in the new one.

The new story should be around the same even a lot of the same lines. The new story should be called

Peace in Alaska

sorry for the change but I really didn't want to confuse people so.

Thank you for staying with me though the time I broke my arm and hip. I just wanted to say who ever still reads my stories and loves them, you are the best for reviewing and lifting my spirits.


End file.
